Frostbite Caves - Day 19
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 19 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 19 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Frozen plants: Three Two Three |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 18 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 20}} Waves 2 4 |zombie2 = 2 3 5 |note2 = Freezing winds affect every row |zombie3 = 1 2 4 |note3 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 4 3 |note4 = Freezing winds affect rows 2, 3, and 4 |zombie5 = 1 5 3 1 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 4 2 5 4 |note6 = First flag; freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5 |zombie7 = 2 3 4 |note7 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = 3 2 1 |note8 = Freezing winds affect rows 2, 3, and 4 |zombie9 = 5 4 2 |note9 = 600%/7 Plant Food; freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5; Snowstorm! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 3 5 2 |zombie11 = 4 1 5 |note11 = Freezing winds affect rows 2, 3, and 4 |zombie12 = 1 5 1 3 5 1 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Fire Peashooter **Bowling Bulb **Chard Guard Note: You can replace Fire Peashooter with Pepper-pult if you do not have it. *Start by using Hot Potato on any of the two Twin Sunflowers on the lawn. When the two zombies appear, use Hot Potato on the Wall-nut that is on the lane of the first zombie, and then use Fire Peashooter or Pepper-pult on the lane of the second zombie. Once the second zombie is destroyed, use Fire Peashooter or Pepper-pult to deal with the first zombie. *Once the Dodo Rider Zombie appears on the lane with a slider, use Stunion when it is flying above the slider. This will move it towards the third Wall-nut that you may or may have not used a Hot Potato on, if you have not, use Hot Potato on it. After that, deal with the Cave Conehead Zombie , use a Pepper-pult or a Fire Peashooter to destroy it. Melt the middle Wall-nut after or before that. *There is now multiple zombies, use Fire Peashooter, Pepper-pult or a Bowling Bulb to destroy them. The Troglobite is now a problem, use Hot Potato on the frozen Yeti Imps , this will stop it. Hunter Zombies are now on the lawn, they are not really a problem. Dodos now appear often on the lawn, use Stunion on them. Once there are too many zombies, Use Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb. *If your Wall-nuts are eaten, replace them with Chard Guards, they are less tough than Wall-nuts, but they can fling zombies away. Use Chard Guard just in case your Wall-nuts are not eaten. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Chard Guard **Fire Peashooter **Snapdragon **''The other plants are unlisted as they are already pre-selected'' *Melt one of the Twin Sunflowers with the Hot Potato. *To support sun production, plant two sunflowers in front of the Twin ones on the first and fifth row, and one in the second and fourth row of the second column. Do not plant any on the third row. *Melt one of the Wall-nuts to block early zombies. *Plant two Fire Peashooters on each lane (place it right after the frozen plants and the Sunflowers) to maximize their thawing effects. *When you see a Dodo Rider Zombie, stun it with the Stunion; this allows the Fire Peashooters to easily take them down. *Fill up the rest of the empty spots behind the sixth column with Snapdragons. *In case your Wall-nuts were eaten, replace them with Chard Guards. You can also replace them after the first flag if your sun supply is sufficient. *Use Hot Potatoes to melt the Twin Sunflowers and Troglobite's ice blocks. *Stunions can also be used to deal with large waves easier. *Spend Plant Food on Snapdragons to perish group of zombies. NOTE: If you do not have the Fire Peashooter, you can also use the Pepper-pult, albeit it has longer recharge time and is more expensive. Gallery Fc day 19.PNG|The starting look Fc day 19 2.PNG|Gameplay Screenshot 2015-02-20-16-28-53 (1).png|By Screenshot 2015-06-01-15-27-36.png|By Fc19.png|By PvZ2 Stragety FC19.png|By FrostbiteCavesDay19Rifqi.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-17-12-24-49.png|By SOFC19.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Stunion - Frostbite Caves Day 19 (Ep.185)|By Frostbite Caves Day 19 How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 19's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants